


Reach Out

by frostysunflowers



Series: A Life of Melody [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Drunk Tony, Drunk Tony Stark, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Singing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers
Summary: As he recovers from an injury, Peter has some late night visitors.





	Reach Out

**Author's Note:**

> Though my previous instalment in this series didn't seem to go down that well *cries* I've got a ton of ideas floating about in my head so this is another one that found it's way onto paper...or screen. Just a harmless bit of silly fluff basically, as it's what I craaaaave. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, apologies for any errors.

Peter blinked his eyes open sleepily. He thought it was a noise that had woken him, but he couldn't hear anything now. With a groan, he shifted himself into an upright position and looked around. It’s his second night back in his own room in the tower after spending a few days in the medbay (courtesy of a broken leg and arm sustained in the line of Spider-Man duty) and he was immensely grateful for the darkness of his room; it was always too loud and bright in the makeshift hospital room. 

He wiggled his newly healed bones to shift some of the throbbing and shuffled awkwardly against his pillow. For all the greatness of his accelerated healing, any severe injury always meant a few days of aches and pains, along with the horrible sluggishness that came from being on the potent cocktail of painkillers that Doctor Banner had personally brewed for him. 

Looking forward to a day of doing nothing but stretching out on the couch watching movies and eating junk food, Peter wriggled back into a comfy position. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard a noise. 

He paused, waiting, and felt his lips twitch in amusement as he heard some overly loud ‘shhhhhing’ from down the hall outside the door. 

''Are you really sure we should be here?'' That was Rhodey. ''Kid will be asleep, Tones.''

''I know that!'' And there was Tony, full of playful bluster. ''Just wanna make sure he’s sleepin’ good ‘fore I go to bed.''

''Where else would he be?'' Their voices grew louder.

''Nowhere! I just wanna see him!''

There was a thud outside the door followed by a quickly stifled cackle which made Peter grin tiredly. 

''What’cha doin’ down there, Rhodey?''

''Shu-shut up and help me! My legs don’t work.''

Tony gave an offended squeal. ''How VERY dare you! I built those legs with my own two hands, designed ‘em and everything and I will have you know that…that…'' He paused. ''I forgot what I was gonna say.''

Another bang sounded out. ''NEVERTHELESS!'' Tony squawked loudly, resulting in Peter having to bite his lip to keep his own bewildered laughter in. '''S’no excuse for being on the floor, Rhodes!''

Peter shook his head fondly. Despite his multiple protests of leaving Peter, Rhodey had managed to convince Tony to be his plus one for some fancy military award party in the city. Peter had been most encouraging of Tony going, hating the pinched look of worry and guilt that had marred the man’s face underneath all the strained smiles for the last few days. 

It seemed to have done the trick, if the conversation outside Peter’s door was anything to go by. 

''Y’such a good friend, y’know that?''

''I know,'' Rhodey replied with a long-suffering sigh. ''Gotta be to keep your stupid ass in line.''

''There’s nothing wrong with my ass.''

''…It is a fine ass.''

''Damn right it is.''

They both groan loudly, leading Peter to assume that Tony had managed to help Rhodey stand up. 

''You’re my favourite Platypus ever.'' Tony said dopily. 

''I’m your only platypus.''

''That’s why you’re my favourite!''

The man himself would deny it furiously, but drunk Tony was a huge marshmallow. It didn't happen as often as it used to, now that Tony was carrying less demons than he used to, but when it did, the results were usually wonderfully hilarious. 

The hall was quiet for a minute or two, and Peter began to wonder if the two men had fallen asleep standing up before Tony spoke again. 

''Wassat song we used to sing?''

There was a pause before Rhodey made an excited noise of triumph. 

'' _Reach ooouuuut, reach ooouuuuut!_ ''

Peter heard another set of footsteps approaching as he fought valiantly to stifle his laughter. 

'' _I'll be there!!_ '' Tony burst out and Peter nearly choked. _''With a looove that will shelter y_ \- mmphhf!''

His door rattled as there was the tell-tale rustle of gentle scuffling before another thud.

''Told you my legs don’t work.'' Rhodey grouched.

''Comrades, I believe it is time for you both to retire.''

Thor had come to save the day. 

''Retire?! Just how old do you think we are, man?''

''I am not commenting on your age, Mr Rhodes.'' Thor replied good-naturedly. ''I was merely suggesting that now might be a good time to go and get some rest. Up you get now.''

''We were singing.'' Tony said gleefully over Rhodey’s groans.

''I am aware. As is much of the household, I’m sure.'' There was amusement in Thor’s voice. ''Now, it is time for sleep, don’t you agree?''

''B-but I can sing it to Peter! He likes my singing.'' Peter smiled at the clear pride in Tony’s voice. 

''I’m sure he does but perhaps it’s best to sing to him when he is awake in the morning, yes?''

Tony let out a disappointed moan. 

''Whyyy won’t you lemme see my kid?'' Tony whined. His voice sounded muffled, like he was pressing his face against something. 

''He will still be there in the morning.''

''…You smell good.''

Thor chuckled deeply. ''Thank you. You’re very pleasing to be around when you’re inebriated.''

''You sayin’ I’m not pleasing when I haven’t been drinking?’’

Thor laughed again. ''No, my friend, merely that you become rather adorable when in such a state.''

Tony gasped. ''Ooo you know who else is adorable? Peter! Peter’s real adorable, did you know that? Of course you did, everybody thinks he’s adorable. He’s got those cheeks you just-just wanna smoosh, hasn’t he Rhodey?''

''He has got smooshy cheeks.'' Rhodey agreed, voice slow with drunken tiredness. 

''See! Told you!'' Tony declared triumphantly as though Thor had disagreed with him. ''An’ he’s _sooo_ smart, way smarter than me and that’s pretty damn smart but don’t tell ‘im ‘cos I’ll never live it down, but that means he’s super smart and he’s sooo _sweet_ don’t you think he’s so sweet ‘cos I do and he-hey can we get somethin’ from the kitchen ‘cos I am _starving_ …''

The jubilant voice, accompanied by Rhodey’s grumblings and Thor’s agreeable tone, disappeared down the hall, leaving a blushing and slightly misty-eyed Peter to settle back against his pillow with a weary yet happy sigh. 

Later that morning, Peter was just sitting down (without too much wincing) with a brimming bowl of cereal when Tony shuffled sleepily into the room. 

Peter watched with a smirk as the man headed for the coffee machine, seemingly unaware of Peter’s presence. 

''Good night?''

Tony paused and slowly turned to look at him. The wide-eyed look of surprise quickly turned into a narrow glare which had Peter grinning even more. 

''Not a word.'' Tony growled, pointing a finger at him. 

Peter merely shovelled more cereal into his mouth, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Tony poured himself some coffee and watched Peter carefully over the rim of his mug. They stared at each other, a silent battle of wills, lips thin against the strain of keeping their faces straight. 

Then, Tony reached out and smooshed Peter’s cheeks with his fingers. 

''Pain in the ass,'' he grumbled playfully as Peter laughed. 

''You love me,'' he retorted. ‘’You know, ‘cos I’m _sooo_ smart and _sooo_ sweet.’’

Tony ruffled his hair in response, and from the way the palm of his hand settled tenderly against Peter’s neck, Peter knew that it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk Tony being all gooey and fuzzy is one of my fave things! And nobody will convince me otherwise that he and Rhodey aren't the soppiest pair when they have a couple of drinks together. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are all massively appreciated :)


End file.
